The Elevator of death
by dashustr
Summary: Dementors aren't only in Hogwarts...


The Elevator of Death

CH 1

Far away in a small town there was a time when it stormed nearly every day. In that time it was really popular and attractive place. There was built a Hotel that was the highest building in the town and even in that time. The name of the hotel was "The… luck". Between these words was one more, but it was covered with a carpet.

When people came to the hotel by special taxis, which were bright orange with black stripes. They drove in a dark and cool garage. After they had to go up stairs or by elevator. Most people chose elevators, because the building had 101 floors and 667 rooms, on the 101th floor the last 2 rooms were 665 and 667. No one knew where the room 666 is. And no one was interested in that. There was also a library that was the biggest library in the world. It took ten whole floors. In the library there was a secret section where according to the legend was only one single book, but no one knew what it was, even the owner of the hotel. He was told not to go there and not let anyone go there. The book was a secret for ages. And this secret was told from owner to owner.

"The Luck" hotel was really strange, because every year on the same day one person was missing that was on the elevator. Only one person even if more people were in there. And what was even stranger about it that no one noticed that. The person just disappeared. And no one remembered about him even his parents if that were their child.

On the 31st of June arrived a family with the name Franken. Their family included the father, William, mother, Lucy, and their son, Adam. Adam was a very smart and hard-working boy. He liked to read and read the whole library in his town. His family was rich and they could pay for anything their only son wanted. When he arrived his first question was, "Where is the library? Is it big enough? Where is it?"

When they got their room, Adam went straight to the library and found out that there were not so many books those he had never read. After a long search he found the secret section. It was locked. He asked the librarian why it was locked, but the she only answered that it was always closed and no one was allowed to go inside. He decided to go there at night, but then he said to himself, "I have to get the key first, because I can't go inside without it. Where could it be? Maybe with the owner? I have to go and check there first!"

He went straight to the owner. He wasn't afraid and was interested are these things. When he got into the room where the secretary sat, he asked when he could talk to the owner. She stared at Adam. She said "Hey, boy, do you really have a question to Mr. Hellison? He's busy now!" "Yes, I do. And it's really important. When can I talk to him?" answered Adam. "Are you making a joke? You are so …" She couldn't finish the sentence, because someone phoned her. It was Mr. Hellison.

He asked "Are there any more visitors?" Mrs. Ellison-the secretary answered now in a sweat voice "Yes, there is one, but I'm not sure that I have to let him in, because it's a little boy." "Is it Adam from the 131st room?" Mrs. Ellison closed the phone with hand and asked the boy "Are you Adam from 131st room?" "Yes, I am!" nearly shouted Adam. Mrs. Ellison said to her boss about it and he allowed the boy to go inside. She led him to a small door in the corner. Inside it was a tonal.

The tonal from secretary's room was dark, long, and dusty. Finally he reached a door in the wall. It was made from stone and was wet like a wall in the cave.

When he came in the door he was in a room. There was dark and wet inside the room nearly like in the tonal. He looked at Mr. Hellison. He was a tall and skinny and his round, red face wasn't friendly at all, but still Adam wasn't afraid of him. He greeted him and asked "I have a question about the secret section in the library. May I ask you a couple questions about it?" Adam was a little confused because the atmosphere wasn't really comfortable for him. Mr. Hellison was really surprised about this question, because often even adults were afraid to talk to him. He thought about it for a minute and then turned on the lights. The room had really good view now. And also Mr. Hellison wasn't so frightening. He answered "What do you want to know about this section?" Adam answered immediately "Which books are in this section? And can I see the books, because I've already read all the other books in the library?!" Mr. Hellison was so amazed that he didn't answer for a long time then he said, "In that section there is only one book and it's called… Oh, sorry I can't tell you the other information." Adam asked then, "Can you answer my second question please?" Mr. Hellison understood that Adam isn't silly, little boy at all. "No, you can't. And I've already told you too much. And… You know I'm really busy today…" "OK. Then I'll go to my room. Goodbye. It was nice speak with you!" answered the boy as he left. Mr. Hellison also firewalled him. Adam decided to go to Mr. Hellison's room and steal the key and then open the secret section and read the book that is there. At the end of the day he only looked at the hotel plan that he had stolen from the security room.

CH 2

The secret opens

At night he went to Mr. Hellison's cabinet other way than he went today with secretary. There without any difficulties he found and stole the key that was inside Mr. Hellison's table.

Then he carefully sneaked outside and ran to the library as quick as possible. There he opened the front door with a hairpin and then ran to the secret door, but there was no door where it was in the morning. He ran through the rows of bookshelves and found that door in completely other place, although he had a really good sense of orientation. It was strange. He took out the key and tried to open the door, but it didn't open. He tried again and again, but then he noticed another smaller keyhole. He put inside it the hairpin and the door opened and something transparent flew out of the room and laughed in a strange, dead, full of sadness voice. Adam wasn't afraid, because he read about the ghosts and other supernatural species and each book told that if you will be afraid of something it will get you sometime… The room had just two candles lighten up and there was fog all over the room, but still you could see through it. Then he saw that in the middle of the room a book was a thick book on a stander. Than a strange voice, which was coming like from everywhere wheezed,

"You opened this door, you will surely read the book. This book was secret for hundreds of years. No one could go in even if they got a key, but you…" "Yes, I am small, but I'm well-read and I want to know what is written in the book. And also I'm not afraid of you!" The voice grinned and replied, "You're the first person that came in, but you won't ever go out! Ha-ha-ha…" Adam didn't listen to the voice any more, he grabbed the book and ran outside. But he couldn't find the exit out of the gigantic library. Then he stopped and started reading the book. The book was written in blood. The book said that in 1790 (when the hotel was built) the first family arrived they got the room number 666 and then they went up on the elevator, but suddenly the lightning came and hit the elevator and the family disappeared and the room too. Their ghosts still are in the hotel named "The Bad Luck". And if you read this book you'll die or you have to save the next people those are going to die from these ghosts. When you save them the hotel will be normal. The ghosts could finely go to their graves.

Adam put the book down and felt afraid for a moment. He had to find the date when the next people must die. Suddenly he heard the voice the same as in the room and it whispered, "You have only one hour to get ready. The people will die on elevator today right at midnight. These people are from room number 131 they are… your parents." The voice suddenly disappeared as it appeared. Adam jumped on his legs and tried to find the exit from the library, but there wasn't any. One minute to midnight he found the exit and went up on elevator. On his floor by his room he saw his parents. They were lying in strange poses in the corridor and they were strange looking. They were like normal, but their skin was white as snow and their teeth were yellow and the eyes changed from light blue to bright red, color of fresh blood. When he came closer to them, they stood up and went in direction of the elevator. Adam ran behind them and told them not to do that. He begged them, he promised that he would do everything, he hanged on their clothes, arms and legs, but they didn't stop. When he came to his senses it was already too late, he was already in elevator of his own death…

CH 3

They aren't my parents!

They slowly went down on elevator. Suddenly the elevator stopped and vibrated. Adam began to shiver. He grabbed his parents' hands and screamed. Their hands were too cold, wet and had four long, wrinkled, ugly fingers. His "parents" turned around to him, they were wearing long, tattered, black cloaks, they had large, blank, black eyes and they were about 2.5 meters tall, right to the ceiling of the elevator, they had long fingers with dirty, long, black nails, the mouth was enormous and the lips were cracked thin and and its crooked, yellow teeth were coming out of it. Adam was so frightened and shocked of his own "parents" that he couldn't scream or move. Suddenly they became more and more transparent and at the end there were only two big and ugly beating hearts hanging in the air. He couldn't believe that his parents could die before him and he didn't make anything. Then he thought for sometime about this situation and then he remembered a book he read at the age of 5 "The burying of people. Ancient world." It said that you have to bury the rests of the people. He reached his arm to take one of his parents' hearts, but it easily flew up through the ceiling of the elevator. The second stayed on its place. Then he felt that these aren't his parents. He read much myths and ghost stories, he knew he had to say it loud, but if he was wrong they will die forever. Then he heard that something or someone is going down the stairs. He knew he had to shout for help. He shouted and shouted. The steps calmed down. On the opposite wall of the elevator hanged a mirror, where he saw his reflection. What he saw was really scary; he saw himself becoming a monster that monster like his parent were before they became just air.

He felt down on the floor, and then he felt that he's falling down somewhere and then he lost his consciousness. Then he heard a really loud scream of a woman and then an alarm going on somewhere, but it sounded like it was in his head, his head hurt so much as someone hit it a hammer. His eyes didn't see anything, like he became blind. He didn't feel anything, but a great freezing pain in his heart, like someone put much ice inside and it doesn't melt. His body was cold and hot at the same time. He couldn't think of anything, but the pain in his heart and all his body it was difficult to breathe and then he understood that he…. didn't need to breathe at all!

He laid breathless on the elevator's floor. He still felt the pain and burning in his body, like he was a candle that just burned out. He counted seconds, but the pressure in the ears only increased, head felt like it weighed twenty kilograms, but burning in the body didn't stop.

After five minutes effort he finely got up, but still leaning against the wall. He looked in the mirror that was hanging on the opposite wall. He just saw SOMETHING standing where he must stand; it was all black and was wearing a black ragged cloak. He emitted a great shout, but instead he heard loud absorption of the air and the elevator became just a piece of ice. And all the world around became cold, unhappy and miserable.


End file.
